Trapped in Ice
by spazway2
Summary: Anastasia White is not your average girl. She was a part of the Specials Military Program where they were given special powers. So what happens when TF 141's Mactavish takes her in and brings her back to the base? How will everyone accept her abilities and life style? Sorry for suckish summary xD please read and review3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Special**

**Summary**

Anastasia White was an orphaned child who had been sold to a military science program by her parents at a young age. They called this the Specials Program, and they tested small children and young adults there. They experimented on them and attempted to give them special abilities and the majority of them did not survive. Anastasia was one of the few to survive these life threatening experiments and she went on to becoming the programs most successful experiment.

**{Anastasia White, Specials Program meeting room}**

I sat in my seat quietly as a bead of sweat rolled down my face. The program director had informed me of a meeting I was to have with a man from a military base not far from here. My nerves were on end but I kept my cold composure as I sat in my chair. My paper white hair cascaded down my back as I sat up straight when the door began to open. A Scottish man walked in with a goatee and his head shaved on the sides leaving his hair to grow on top. He smiled a bright smile at me and sat down across from me. His baby blue eyes looked deep into my pale ones and he folded his hands together nicely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss White." He said his accent thick and noticeable. I took in a breath and responded;

"The pleasure is all mine Captain." This made him laugh and I smirked. He was nice and not all rock solid like the previous commanders that had tried to recruit me. I liked it like that, and I knew this was the person I was leaving the program with today.

"You can call me Mactavish, lass." He said holding his muscular hand out for me to shake it. I took it in my cold one and nodded. We were interrupted by the program director who had come in to check on us. He and Mactavish exchanged glances before looking back at me and after a minute of silence I nodded, giving them the signal that I was happy with this decision.

Papers were signed and things were packed up before I set off to my new base to meet my new comrades. The ride to the base was quiet and the cold air seemed natural to me but I couldn't say the same for Mactavish. He had been shivering in his seat the whole ride and every once in a while he'd look over at me astonished that I wasn't cold. Soon we arrived at base and the soft snowflakes of early winter made it look beautiful.

"Welcome home lass, and welcome to TF 141." Mactavish announced as he waved his hand forward to the door. I flashed him a smile and we walked up to the metal door that had been already covered in a thin layer of frost. Mactavish opened it for me and I cautiously walked inside, hearing the commotion of other people not too far down the narrow hallway. I froze in place at the sound of other people and Mactavish looked at me concerned.

"Is something wrong lass?" he asked softly and I looked at him sharply.

"The last time I was around people, they suffocated from the cold." I hinted to him and he sighed. He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders firmly.

"Anastasia, these people are not like that. I'm bein' honest with ya'." He said convincingly and I let out a breath as I nodded. He then smiled and led me down the hallway. I was then met by six pairs of eyes. My facial expression turned to stone as I stood beside Mactavish who was putting my file down on a table.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Anastasia White. She's our new recruit." He stated turning to look at me with a smile. I glanced at him and then back to everyone else. A man at a table nearby waved at me and flashed a smile.

"Sup' I'm Roach." He said and I waved back at him with a smile. He had a buzz cut and his bright green eyes reminded me of a cat's eye. Next person to speak was a man on the couch who had been playing Need for Speed when I walked in with another man.

"Hey there," he said waving at me after he paused the game. "I'm Toad and this is Archer. We're the snipers of the group." He then pointed to the blonde next to him who was supposed to be Archer. I waved back at both of them in response and they returned to their game with a smile. There was one guy behind the counter cooking and one who sat and talked to him at the bar. They both looked over and flashed me bright smiles as the one cooking tossed me a cookie. I caught it and thanked him for it before looking at Mac.

"That's Scarecrow and Ozone." He whispered and I nodded in understanding. Then I heard the most girly like shriek come from behind me and I was highly convinced it was a girl. It wasn't. In fact it was another guy who had his light brown hair whipped in a teenage manner and his big brown eyes were fixed on me.

"And that would be Meat." Mactavish said with a sigh. Meat then came up to me and looked at me as if I were a god or something and he smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen before.

"So you're the newbie?! This is awesome, you and I are going to be fabulous friends I just know it!" He said in a really girl like voice. I looked around at everyone and they all burst into laughter along with Mactavish who snickered behind his gloved hand.

"I'm sorry, but am I missing something?" I asked and Meat laughed before explaining.

"Nah you're all good. I'm Meat, you could say I'm the clown of the group." He said as he stuck out his hand. I shook it and laughed.

"Yeah, I can tell you're going to be a great friend." I said in fake sarcasm and we both laughed. He looked over my shoulder and pouted before I turned my head to look in his direction. He was looking at a man with dark red sunglasses on with a skull balaclava over his face.

"C'mon Ghost don't tell me you haven't said hi yet!" Meat scolded and the man looked up from his book out of the corner of his eye and then returned to reading.

"Not the talkative type are you?" I said from over my shoulder. I could feel his eyes look back at me and I smiled as I heard him close his book and stand up. I turned around to look at him and by now everyone was focused on us.

"Who are you to talk like you know who I am?" He asked, his rugged voice sending shivers down my spine. I looked up at him and smirked.

"I don't know who you are but I know a person that doesn't talk when I see one." I retorted and I could see his eyes narrow behind his shades. Mactavish coughed from beside us and moved to shield me from Ghost's wrath.

"Ghost, this is Anastasia and she'll be bunking with you from now on." Mactavish said and the whole room fell silent.

"WHAT?!" Ghost and I said in unison. I could hear Meat snickering from behind me and I turned to growl at him, at this he raised his hands in defense.

"Mactavish please, you must be kidding." I said in a serious manner but to my defeat he wasn't kidding. I then growled and grabbed my bag, storming off to the room with Ghost's nametag on it. Upon entering I threw my bag onto the obviously unoccupied bed and sat down on it. I couldn't flare up in here it just wasn't safe. I then ran my hand through my white hair and sighed. Of course I got bunked with the no talkative secret type.

I then heard the door open and I felt like encasing myself in ice. But I was waiting to surprise them later with my abilities. So I sat there and watched as Ghost entered the room cautiously.

"You know this IS your room, you don't have to come in so cautiously." I mumbled and I heard him sigh as he closed the door behind him. He then walked over and sat on his bed across from me and I could feel his gaze land on me.

"I think we got off on the wrong page, I'm sorry." He apologized and I looked up at him. His gaze was hard and unemotional. I then looked over at the window next to us and glanced at the falling snowflakes and the frost that had painted the window frame.

"Do you like the snow?" I asked and he looked to the window as well.

"Yeah winter is my favorite season." He responded and I smiled.

"I think you and I will be good teammates." I said suddenly and I felt him look at me with a surprised look in his eyes. I looked back at him and smiled before the door opened once again revealing a cautious Mactavish.

"You guy's good now?" He asked and Ghost and I exchanged a glance before laughing.

"Aye, we're good." Ghost responded and Mactavish let out a sigh of relief.

"Good because it's time to see what you're made of Ana." He said and I got to my feet. "It's time for you to run the pit, come with me."

Ghost and I followed suite and they led me to a selection of guns.

"If you don't mind I'm going to run through without weapons." Said and they looked at me astonished. They both nodded in agreement and they led me outside to the pit.

_This weather is perfect_ I thought as I watched the snowflakes fall lightly onto the pit platform. I saw Ghost, Mactavish and all the others through the viewing window and yelled toward the speaker.

"I'm going to show you guys what the Specials Program was all about!" At this they all looked extremely interested. I prepared to bolt for it by leaning down closer to the ground and resting my hands on the cold pavement.

_The Pit will commence in five second_

The adrenaline and excitement in my veins fueled my will to surprise the shit out of these guys.

_Four_

I breathed in the cold crisp air and let it flow into my lungs as I prepared myself.

_Three_

Almost there. . .

_Two_

Ready. . . and. . .

_One_

Go. I felt the winter air itself engulf me as I became a gust of icy wind, flying through the pit at full speed. Whenever an 'enemy' popped up I launched razor sharp shards of ice through the metal boards and continued on. As I reached the end and there were a whole group of enemies, I returned to human form and let out a battle like cry as giant shards of ice erupted from the ground, impaling the metal figures.

I breathed in heavily, letting my powers recede and I returned back into the base where everyone was waiting. Meat was first to say something.

"Holy shit that was the sickest thing I have EVER seen!" He exclaimed and he attempted to mimic what I had done by running around like an airplane and pretending to shoot ice by thrusting his hands outwards.

"That's what I call epic." Roach said as he patted my shoulder and gave me a smile. I was honestly astonished by their happy and excited reactions.

"You guys mean you don't think I'm a freak?" I asked and they all looked at each other before laughing.

"Ana, there's nothing wrong with having powers like that. You're human like everyone else here." Archer said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Aye lass," Mactavish pitched in. "Just because you have abilities like that does not mean you're a freak." He then put his hands on my shoulders from behind me and I smiled brightly.

Then I noticed Ghost come up and look at me. Our eyes burned into each other and even through his glasses I could see the excitement in his eyes. He then held out his hand and I shook it looking up at him with a smile.

"Welcome to the Task Force 141." He said and he crossed his arms over his chest. "From now on you'll be known as Snow."

**Hey everybody, this is my first Call Of Duty fanfic c: If I get some of the information wrong or if it doesn't seem right I'm sorry :/ I honestly tried my best in looking up all the characters and reading their descriptions. Please REVIEWWW~ it'll motivate me to do the next chapters and tell me what you think could make this better c: Thanks guys!**

**~Spaz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry is been so long since I posted the last chapter. I just didn't have any good ideas flowing through my head, but thank you SO SO SO MUCH for all of those who followed, reviewed, etc. The comments and what not mean the world to me:3 (besides one sour review but that's beside the point) ANYWAYS I won't bore you any longer with my thanks and yada yada yada. READ NAOW :3**

**{Anastasia 'SNOW' White, TF 141 Military Base}**

The first week was tough considering all the training I had to go through and I actually had to learn to use a LEGITIMATE weapon and not my powers. I'd grown to favor knives and pistols during the training because they were a quick silent killer. All the guys had soon grown on to me and Ghost and I would be at each other's throats 24/7; so much or 'being friends'.

One afternoon, MacTavish came up to me with a thick manila colored folder in his hands filled to the brim with all sorts of files and papers. He tossed the folder on the table I had been sitting at and sat across from me, a very serious expression on his face.

"Y'know lass, you don't look like the type to kill small children." He stated bluntly as he shot me a look from across the table. I knew what he was talking about as soon as he brought up the children. I then instantly shot out of my seat and I could feel my chest clench around my frozen heart.

"Don't you dare bring up that report." I threatened and he simply took a deep breath before filing through the stack of papers; pulling out a specific pink note. He cleared his throat.

"To Dr. Decedaera," MacTavish began." This letter is regarding the murders of three children at the local daycare who had been impaled to death with giant shards of ice by your 'student'. Please return her to the facility at once or we will extract her from her test home in the city and put her to rest. Thank you for your cooperation." He finished and I hadn't realized that my nails had made dents in the table.

And as if it couldn't get any worse, everyone was staring at me.

"Lass, sit down." MacTavish said to me and I took a seat, the table had a thin layer of frost covering it now and a chill began to settle in the room.

"I didn't understand." I said in a stern voice. "They were asking for it. . ."

"What do you mean?"

_**{Anastasia White, Afternoon Daycare}**_

_Anastasia sat quietly by herself in the corner of the room, playing with her three blocks alone. This was her first day around other children and honestly, she had been terribly frightened. When the doctor had left her alone all the kids gave her skeptical looks and turned away from her in what looked like disgust. So she found some blocks for herself and sat in the corner where her presence could not bother anyone. For a while it was okay, until the woman had called time for recess._

_Everyone got on their winter coats and mittens and boots, while Anastasia just walked outside in her long sleeve shirt, torn jeans, and her sneakers. As she stood outside watching the rest of the kids play she wondered if she too could learn to play like them. Suddenly, a group of children approached her and she smiled with happiness at the thought of them wanting to be her friend. _

_But the looks in their eyes told her otherwise. The taller girl in the group walked over to Ana and snickered._

"_Hey we couldn't help but notice you were, alone. Wanna play a game?" She asked with a sly grin. Anastasia agreed and followed them farther away from the school ground and away from the woman's line of sight. Then Anastasia felt her body fling towards the ground as one of the kids shoved her down, but another one shoved her back before she could fall and they continued this process until Ana collapsed onto the cold grass._

_They began kicking her and calling her names such as 'freak show', 'wierdo','creepy' and other cruel names. She didn't know what she was doing when she screamed and all she heard were terrifying splatters and felt warm substances cover her skin. When she heard the sirens on police cars she opened her eyes and looked around her. The three children had been stabbed through the stomach and their blood and organs stuck out of their bodies unnaturally. Anastasia had killed them on accident with her abilities. She then stood up and ran back to the daycare building and as she entered the room the police surrounded her asking her all these questions._

_She pointed to where the children had been killed and two men stayed to watch her while the rest left to investigate. The rest of the children looked at her in horror as they were all shoved onto a bus to be driven home. . ._

**{Anastasia 'SNOW' White, TF 141 Military Base}**

After the story was over I got up from my seat and went outside, slamming the door behind me. I picked a spot in the snow to sit and sat there watching as the blizzard rolled by, the snowflakes being whipped roughly through the wind at incredible speeds. Why had that letter been in my files? I had figured the doctor would've burned it. He usually did that with letters that had been about me.

The white of the snow began to suddenly flash red and i turned my attention back to base. The red alarm lights were on and that was my signal to get back inside. I soon trudged my way back to the door and yanked it open, softly closing it behind me. People were scurrying everywhere yelling and screaming to others to hurry and be quick. Getting the message I began jogging to my side of the base where my team had been gearing up for something.

"What's going on?" I asked and everyone ignored me. "Hello? Anyone gunna answer me?!" I asked in a rage yet I still got no answer. Instead they all jogged past me and back the way I came to leave for a mission I had guessed. I stood there for a while before gearing up myself. They would not leave me behind like that.

I finished putting on my things and as I ran outside I let the blizzard lift me off the ground and I shifted to my wind form to pursue my team. By the time I had gotten there they had already proceeded into the building, so I took post on a nearby hill to watch them through the windows.

They had all took separate floors and Ghost was the only one I could see clearly. So I watched him carefully as he made his way down the hallway. Suddenly a group of about six men burst through a door and pinned him down behind cover. As they approached him I panicked and my powers fluctuated.

**{Simon 'GHOST' Riley, Abandoned Warehouse}**

The men came from nowhere and I had no choice but to duck and hide behind cover. A bullet from one of their AK-47's managed to pierce my side and I applied pressure to it to decrease the bleeding. Who's fuckin' idea was it to split up? Oh yeah, it was Meat's idea. No wonder.

Just as I peeked my head over one of the men was ready to fire a round of bullets into my brain when suddenly shards of red ice impaled him from the inside of his body. He collapsed to the floor and his comrades were all stricken with fear. I took it as my chance to fire and I gunned them all down in the blink of an eye.

My focus then shifted to the window and I proceeded towards it and saw a female figure standing on the hillside next to the building. She held up the friendly signal and I returned it. MacTavish should've known Snow wasn't going to stand for that 'leave me behind' bull crap. And it's good that she didn't or else my brains would be all over the floor. She then signaled for me to break the glass and as I shot through it an icy gust of wind flew in and created a frosty layer of ice on the carpet.

Snow seemed to recreate her human form from the crystals in the air and she turned around to meet my eyes. Hers seemed to be filled with unmasked rage and another emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"_Ghost, are you there mate?" _MacTavish said from over my comms and Snow heard it too. And the look on her face was not one of happiness.

"Aye MacTavish, I'm here." I replied and I could hear him let out a breath of relief through the speaker.

"_Well hurry your bloody ass up mate, we aint got all day." _ And just like that his voice was gone. I turned to Snow and she looked back at me. The two of us honestly hadn't gotten along for the past week but I wasn't going to lie I wanted to get along with her. There were just some things I knew she had to let go first.

"What are you looking at me like that for? He said we don't have all day." She spat and she proceeded to the end of the hall. I huffed and followed suite, knowing that she was in no mood for conversation. After a few more rooms and more enemies, we could hear the distant voices of everyone else and Snow froze in her tracks.

"You go, I'll follow." She said moving to break the nearest window.

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned for her mental state. She then turned to me and smiled. It wasn't a smile I had ever seen on her before but it was soft . . . and real.

"I'm positive Ghost; trust me I'm a big girl." She replied with a smirk as she broke the window and I watched as her body turned to snowflakes and drifted off into the wind.

I walked into the other room and the men turned to look at me and they all smiled.

"You're getting old mate," MacTavish said as he patted my back. "Even I beat you here."

"Yeah c'mon Ghost you're slackin'!" Meat said and the group roared with laughter. After a moment of regaining our composure MacTavish cleared his throat.

"Alright mates, Archer should be coming down any minute with the intel from the computers they had here. As soon as he comes back we're going out those windows and blowing this place to pieces." He said motioning to the windows behind us.

As soon as he finished, Archer appeared from one of the ventilation systems and held out the flash drive.

"Alright," He said and set the timer for the explosives. "60 seconds let's get out of here."

We all broke through the glass and connected out grappling cables and slid swiftly down the ropes into the snow below us. Sprinting towards the jeep, we felt the heat of the explosion behind us and didn't stop to admire the sight.

What we did admire was the girl leaning against the jeep with a smirk on her face. MacTavish cleared his throat and Snow looked back at him as if mentally challenging him. But instead, he simply walked over and nodded in her directing, to which she returned the gesture, and got into the driver's seat. Everyone else piled in and I sat next to Snow wondering what would happen to her back at base.

There were serious matters to be discussed and little time to discuss them. So whatever it was she was keeping from us in that giant file of hers we were going to find it all at some point.

And she would have to explain every single detail of it.

**HEY everybody! WHOO this chapter. . . yeah I don't really know what I was doing here xD**

**Honestly I don't know where I'm going with this right now. I mean, I KNOW how I want it ALL to end and I even know what I want to happen after that but right now. . . yeah I got nothing xD**

**So PLEASE review for me my lovely readers and if you have any suggestions as to what you'd possibly want to happen next please say so! (but if you have some crap comment like 'nothing should happen because you should stop writing' then keep your mouth shut ..)**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH LOVE YOU ALL3333**

**~Miss Valentine**


End file.
